A Baker's Dozen
by bishie-stalker
Summary: There a is young woman who looks remarkabley like Lucy helping out Mrs. Lovett in the pie shop, but what happens when she witnesses one of Sweeney's grisly murders. There is no romantic involvement. However, Judge Turpin comes in later..I love creepy guy.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge 

There in her cerulean eyes was mirrored the image of the man Sweeney had just slain. His shirt sleeves were dripping with crimson gore, and his face was flecked with droplets of blood spray. He held the razor in his as though it were an extension of his very arm. He saw himself in those blue mirrors. The image of a madman. Lips pressed into a thin line and his eyes wild with rage still. His hair was a wild halo around his face. The razor fell from his hand, hitting the floor with a metal clang. The dead man's body slumped over in the chair and his eyes stared at Sweeney and his neck smiled with red mockery. He moved towards the young girl. His eyes still wide with fury. She took a step back towards the door. Her porcelain face speckled with rubies, and her little pink mouth a hole of horror. The long. curly ebony tresses fell around her thin quivering shoulders and her thin body shook wildly. The barber made another move towards her, and now the long moment of silence cut the air.  
"What did you see?" He snarled at her, and pointed a finger at her porcelain doll face. She shook her head, unable to speak. He took another step closer to her. "I ask, what did you see"  
Once again she shook her head. "I saw nothin', sir. Aye, nothin'." Her words now came in choked sobs.  
"Did you see me kill that man"  
" No, I didn't see no gentleman slain." Tears poured down her cheeks. They caused the blood to run down her face and land on the floor. Her small hands were open flowers in the air as if that would keep him away from her.  
Sweeney grabbed the razor from the floor and took one more step towards her. She took a step back, he took one foreword, and she took one more back. Her skirts rustling against the dirty floor boards. It now became a demented waltz, but her only focus was the razor in his hand. His eyes never fell from her milky white throat that heaved with staggered sobs. The young girl's back finally slammed into the door, and the bell jangled as if trying to prompt the dance on. Sweeney was so close to her that he could smell the mixture of sweet sweat and flour on her skin. Her hair smelled of coal ashes and daisies. The smell of daisies was so faint, but it was there. The demon barber raised the razor, and then it came down.


	2. Oh, no you don't!

part one-new help 

"Sit, dear, sit.' Mrs. Lovetts said with a slight smile.  
The young woman took a seat. She was dressed in a simple mourning gown made of black velvet and a thread-bare knit shawl of the same hue. Her bonnet was decorated with a few silk roses that were dipped in an ebony dye and the ribbon hung loosely around her thin face. As she removed her hat, her ebony hair was pulled into a bun of loose curls and a few strands framed her face. The girl's face was almost sickly pale, but the her bright blue eyes and pink of her lips were very distinctive.

Mrs. Lovetts placed a sludgy cup of coffee by her new help. She patted her hand and smiled warmly. She nodded in thanks.

"So, deary, tell me a 'lil about yourself"  
"Well, my name is Emily Barret, as you know from the letter. My husband passed nearly a year and half ago, and money was just beinging to run dry. I needed a way to support myself, and the only skills I have are baking and cleaning." her voice was very soft and delicate.  
"I am sorry for your loss, love. Me 'usband passed away a few years back. I understand your troubles. 'twas there another you sought to marrying after the mournin' and all." she felt she was intruding on her help's personal business a little to much.  
"No, Charles was my one and only. I am only nine and ten years. I want to support myself." her tone was sharp at this and her eyes flashed with persistence. "Well, good fer you, dear." Mrs. Lovetts said and patted her hand again.  
Emily smiled and sipped at the coffee, but she made a slight face.  
"Thank you"  
I can really use yer help around 'ere. Me business ain't doin' so well as you can see. Oh, no you don't!"  
Mrs. Lovetts stomped a bug as it scurried past their feet.It made a_ crunch_ as she dug the heel of her boot into the ground. Emily swallowed a little and forced a smile.  
"I'll try."


End file.
